The Essay
by Radioactive-301200
Summary: This was the last test before the G.O.A.T. next month, and you have to get your grades in.


"I'm sure I don't have to remind you all that tomorrow your essays are due." Mr. Brotch announced while a class of 12th graders booed. Except Anna and Amata. The two ladies packed their books ready to leave.  
The class bell dismissed the class. The Tunnel Snakes rushed out of the room, heading to their usual hangout - the Reactor area.  
"Man, what am I gonna do about the damn essay? If I fail this, my ma's gonna take away toothpick." Wally rolled his eyes, not really caring about Butch's "Trusty Toothpick."  
"Why don't we present the essay together? Like we could say it at the same time." Paul exclaimed, nudging Butch's arm.  
Butch wasn't really sure about this idea. Say a whole speech at the same time?  
"No way, Paul. What are we gonna say anyway?" Wally blurted out. This was going to be a long discussion.  
"Are you done with your essay, Anna?" Amata asked, walking to her new apartment she got last week.  
"Yeah! I finished it yesterday. With the help of my dad." She replied, unlocking the apartment doors. They walked in making theirselves comfy on the sofa.  
"So what's it about?" Amata asked, getting her essay papers.  
"Can't say. You'll hear it when I read mine to the class."  
"Fine, ok." Amata said, putting her papers away.  
The next day, Brotch drank his coffee, waiting for his students to come to class. Amata and Anna were the first - as usual. The students came one by one sitting in their spots.  
"Mr. Gomez, would you like to present your essay first?" Freddie hesitated getting up and walking to the front of the class.  
"She has long, flowing, blond hair with a strip of brown." Freddie started, hesitating before speaking again,"her eyes are a weird but beautiful shade of blue-green that shine like gems in the Vault lights. She has a lithe frame with proportionate features and her porcelain skin is flawless...and her pale body is adorned by a variety of Vault Jumpsuits...and she is the smartest, bravest, most perfect girl the guy could have ever dreamed of, she could do no wrong."  
The class applauded while Freddie walked fast towards his seat.  
Paul, Wally, and Butch walked up together to present their essay.  
"TUNNEL SNAKES RULE!" The three chanted. Brotch wasn't really impressed. But gave them all a D.  
One by one, the students presented their essays." Last but not least, Anna, come and present your essay."  
Anna walked slowly toward the front of the class. She brought up her papers.  
"War…war never changes." She started. She took a deep breath saying the rest with confidence."Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything; from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage. In the year 2077, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation. But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history. For man had succeeded in destroying the world - but war, war never changes. In the early days, thousands were spared the horrors of the holocaust by taking refuge in enormous underground shelters, known as vaults. But when they emerged, they had only the hell of the wastes to greet them - all except those in Vault 101. For on that fateful day, when fire rained from the sky, the giant steel door of Vault 101 slid closed... and never reopened. It was here you were born. It is here you will die. Because, in Vault 101; no one ever enters, and no one ever leaves."  
Brotch thought hard about it. Before he could say anything, the lunch bell rang. The whole class stood and walked to the cafeteria. Anna walked to the clinic to share a lunch with her father.  
"How was the whole essay thing today, honey?" James asked while enjoying a turkey sandwich.  
"I think I did good. I don't really know." Anna answered. James dismissed himself to help Jonas with some medication for some residents in the vault. Anna finished her lunch and went back to class.  
"Great job, presenting your essays, guys, great job." Brotch said, giving the essay grades to the students. Then he went to teaching his regularly scheduled class.  
Later that day…  
Anna didn't even look at the grade she got for her essay. Instead she gave it to James. He smiled as he saw the grade his daughter got.  
"Anythings possible, even an A from Mr. Brotch!" James laughed, hugging Anna tightly. She hugged her father back and in shock.  
Next month was the G.O.A.T. Hopefully, James would be proud in Anna like he was now.


End file.
